


Aceptada

by NagoBeifong



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aceptada, Aes Sedai, Crossover, F/M, Mundos Alternativos, Prueba de Aceptada, Spoler but not really, ter'angreal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: Hermione Granger es una novicia que se presenta a la prueba de Aceptada. Ella está mentalizada, sabe que va a sufrir por tener que dejar atrás ciertas cosas y que su vida no va a ser "normal" desde el punto de vista de una campesina, como era ella. Ahora se prepara para ser Aes Sedai, reputadas mujeres que no tienen maridos porque se dedican en cuerpo y alma a la comunidad. ¿Podrá soportar hacer los sacrificios necesarios?





	Aceptada

**Author's Note:**

> 1º Ninguno de los dos fandoms me pertenecen. Sólo hago fics sobre ellos por diversión.  
> 2º No se puede decir que spoilee gran cosa de la Rueda del Tiempo, pues realmente sólo estoy escribiendo cómo es un tercio de la prueba de una Aceptada (hay tres pruebas, aquí sólo se describe una) Si no has leído la Rueda del Tiempo pero quieres leer este fic, te explico un poco de terminología básica para que entiendas de qué va la cosa.  
> 3º Terminología (si has leído la Rueda del Tiempo puedes saltarte esto)→ Fuente Verdadera: el lugar desde el que "sacan" energía para poder encauzar (que es el equivalente a hacer magia) En la Torre Blanca, lugar donde se enseña a encauzar, hay tres rangos. De menos a mayor: Novicia→ Aceptada→ Aes Sedai.   
> Ter'angreal: objetos mágicos que permiten usar los poderes de distintas formas. En este caso, son arcos de piedra que, al pasarlos, te permiten ver versiones de distintos mundos alternativos.  
> ¡Disfruta del fic!

—Estoy dispuesta —la castaña avanzó con paso falsamente seguro al primer ter’angreal, siendo guiada por Sheriam Sedai.

Al miedo normal que tendría cualquier novicia se le sumaba el conocimiento de que la última vez que había sido hecha esa prueba, la joven había estado a punto de morir. Sheriam le había asegurado que no había peligro alguno, los tres ter’angreal habían sido analizados y no se habían vuelto a dar las interferencias.

La adulta se acercó a la Aes Sedai más cercana y se detuvo cuando ésta le preguntó.

—¿A quién traes contigo, hermana? —La joven la conocía de vista, aunque nunca había entablado conversación con ella. El chal la identificaba como miembro del Ajah Verde.

—Una que acude como candidata a la Aceptación, hermana.

—¿Está preparada? —Las voces de ambas mostraban la indiferencia propia de las formalidades repetidas una y otra vez a lo largo de los años.

—Está preparada para dejar atrás lo que era y, ahondando en sus temores, ganar la Aceptación.

—¿Conoce sus temores?

—Nunca los ha afrontado, pero ahora es su voluntad hacerlo.

—Entonces deja que los afronte.

Con las manos temblorosas se quitó el vestido, quedando desnuda. Había estudiado cientos de veces la ceremonia y sabía todo lo que debía de la teoría. Había repetido cada una de las palabras dichas por las Aes Sedai en su cabeza, lo que le daba cierta seguridad.

—La primera vez es por lo pasado. El camino de retorno sólo aparecerá una vez. Ten firmeza.  

Cogió aire profundamente y dio un paso hacia el gran arco. Creía saber lo que iba a experimentar. Dio otro paso, llevaba meses pensando en las posibilidades. Creía saber cuál sería cada una de las tres pruebas. Pasado, presente y futuro. Con el tercer paso, Hermione entró en el ter’angreal.

Alzó la cabeza y frunció un poco el entrecejo, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Volvió a su tarea, machacando raíces y metiéndolas en una pequeña olla que tenía al fuego, para mezclarlas con energía en el oscurecido líquido. Tenía que preparar ese mejunje para Rose, que volvía a estar enferma. También tenía que preparar otro para George, que había perdido una oreja en un accidente y el dolor seguía atormentándole.

Tan concentrada estaba que apenas si notó el portazo de la puerta de atrás, que vino seguido de un adolescente de doce años, embarrado y con un conejo en la mano.  
—Ah, no, no.  Ya sabes lo que toca, Hugo Weasley.

—Sí, mamá —Dejó el conejo encima de la mesa y volvió al patio trasero a lavarse.

—Ya hemos reparado el establo y Hugo ha cazado un conejo que había por allí, ningún animal entrará o saldrá sin mi consentimiento —Ron Weasley dio un besito a su esposa en la mejilla y la abrazó por detrás, mientras ella cocinaba— ¿Qué tal Rose?

—Igual —los hombros de Hermione temblaron y reprimió un sollozo.

Su hija estaba enferma. Llevaba dos días sin poder levantarse de la cama y ella no sabía el por qué. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, de hecho era la tercera en dos años y cada vez iba a peor. De la noche al día caía enferma sin poder apenas moverse y pasado un tiempo, repentinamente, se comportaba como si nunca hubiera estado débil.

—Le ha bajado la fiebre, pero…

—Mamá, ¿qué hay de comer?  —Su hija entró en el salón por su propio pie, restregándose los ojos y bostezando, como si nada.

Cuando se acercaba a abrazarla y repartir un millón de besos por sus mejillas, apareció un arco brillante en el hueco de las escaleras. Una voz sonó en dentro de su cabeza “El camino de retorno sólo aparecerá una vez. Ten firmeza” Miró al otro lado, donde estaba su familia.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa, cariño? —Ron abrazaba con un brazo a Rose y con el otro a Hugo, que había vuelto al salón y se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Retuvo el aliento mientras daba un paso hacia el arco, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Eso era lo que se estaba perdiendo al aceptar ser una Aceptada. Tenía vagos recuerdos: ella estudiando, yendo a hablar con una mujer pelirroja cuyo nombre no recordaba a su despacho, acudiendo ante el Maestro de Armas para ayudar a colocar las armas para un entrenamiento especial…

Todo eso comenzaba a tener más consciencia en su cabeza mientras oía a sus hijos y a su marido, Ron, pidiéndole a voz de grito y con un tono de desesperación que se quedara. La necesitaban, tenía que quedarse con ellos. Eso decían.

Cayó de rodillas ante Sheriam Sedai tras cruzar el brillante arco, recordando a Ron. Era un chico de su pueblo, con el que la habían prometido años atrás, antes de saber que podía conectarse con la Fuente Verdadera. Cuando una Aes Sedai llegó a su pueblo y le informó de lo que era y los riesgos que tenía de quedarse allí, acudió a la Torre Blanca para estudiar y no morir al conectarse con la Fuente.

Ron la había seguido y se estaba entrenando para ser un Guardián. Su Guardián. Sabía que sentía algo por él, pero nunca pensó que su vida ideal era estar casada con ese pecoso pelirrojo.

—¿Era real? —preguntó. Sabía la respuesta, todas las novicias lo preguntaban al hacer la prueba.

—Quedas limpia del pecado en el que hayas incurrido y de los cometidos contra ti. Quedas limpia del delito que hayas podido perpetrar y de los que han sido dirigidos contra ti. Acudes a nosotras pura e inmaculada, en cuerpo y alma.

El agua fría recorrió su cabeza y bajó al suelo. Temblando, Sheriam la hizo levantarse y dirigirse al segundo arco, el del presente, sin contestar su pregunta. Sabía que Hermione conocía la respuesta que iba a darle “nadie lo sabe” pensó. “Nadie sabe si es real o no”

—No puede ser peor que la prueba anterior —se dijo en un susurro, irguiéndose y dirigiéndose a la siguiente prueba.   


End file.
